HISTORIAS DE AMOR
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: drabbles de la pareja junjou romantica, egoist y terrorist - asco de sumary pero pasen y lean veran que no se arrepentiran (oh eso espero)


Bueno estaba viendo historias de amor cuando se me ocurrio hacer mini drabbles de la parejita mizaki y usagi, oh este va a ser un universo alterno ya que el video que mire lo intente hacer guiándome con la historia pero no pude (aun soy inexperta en el acto de escribir) a si que usagi- san tiene la misma edad que mizaki y van en la misma escuela ok y bueno junjou romántica, egoist y terrorist no me pertenece y sin mas que poner pongo el fic

Usagi se encontraba recargado suavemente en Suzuki-san estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho como alguien entraba y el al instante se levanto y vio como mizaki lo miraba con una mirada algo rara

Hola – dijo mizaki con un tono un poco extraño

Te extrañe en la escuela hoy, por que no estabas ahí? – pregunto extrañado usagi ya que mizaki era uno de los muchachos que nunca faltaban a la escuela

Si..tuve que ir al medico – dijo todavía con el tono extraño

En serio? Porque? – pregunto alarmadamente Akihiko

Nada, nada…solo unas revisiones anuales – dijo intentando restarle importancia para que usagi no le preguntara nada mas sobre el tema

Ah, entiendo – dijo usagi al ver como su pequeño no quería hablar del tema y eso el lo respetaría

Debo hacerte una pregunta – dijo mizaki mirando hacia el piso

Seguro, dime – dijo rápidamente el peligris al ver la reacción de su pequeño

¿Cuanto me amas? – pregunto mizaki mientras levantaba su cara haciéndose le ver lo sonrojado que estaba por esa vergonzosa pero importante pregunta

Sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo – respondió rápidamente akihiko mientras miraba cariñosamente a su adorable mizaki

Si – dijo como si mizaki hubiera querido otra respuesta

¿Porque preguntas? – pregunto un poco extrañado usagi, ya que su pequeño nunca hacia ese tipo de preguntas

Sin embargo mizaki se quedo completamente en silencio

¿Algo anda mal? – pregunto asustado usagi mientras se a cercaba a su mizaki

No, nada … - dijo mizaki al fin reaccionando - ¿Cuánto te importo? – pregunto nuevamente mizaki

Te daría el mundo en un latido del corazón si pudiese – dijo usagi con cada palabra llena de puro amor

¿lo harias? – pregunto mizaki mientras lo miraba con ojos tiernos

Si lo haría…. – dijo usagi con amor pero luego recordo que mizaki estaba actuando muy extraño – ¿ocurre algo malo? – intento de nuevo usaki

No, esta todo bien – dijo mizaki con una sonrisa

¿seguro? – akihiko no le habia creeido mucho con esa sonrisa esa era como forzada

Si, si – dijo mizaki intentando hacer la sonrisa mas realista

Ok, eso espero – dijo usami rindiéndose al ver que su pequeño no iba a hablar del tema

¿Morirías por mi? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño mizaki

Recibiría una bala por ti, amor – dijo con confianza usagi

¿Deberas? – dijo con sus ojitos grandes esperando que lo que le dijo usagi fuera real

Siempre que fuese necesario – dijo usagi mientras le daba un pequeño beso a misaki para ver si se calmaba pero vio como mizaki intentaba rechazar el beso a si que se alejo un poco de el - ¿ocurre algo malo? – dijo nuevamente para ver por que mizaki actuaba tan extraño

No, esta todo bien, estas bien, todo y todos están bien – dijo mizaki rápidamente

Ok – dijo extrañado usagi de la reacción de su pequeño

Bueno… nos vemos mañana en la escuela.. adiós – dijo el pequeño mizaki

Esta bien – dijo extrañado akihiko – te amo, adiós – dijo usagi antes de que se fuera mizaki

También te amo – dijo mizaki para luego abrir la puerta e irse en dirección a su casa

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA NOCHE – EN EL TELEFONO

Hola – dijo mizaki

Hey.. ¿por que no fuiste hoy tampoco? – dijo extrañado usagi, mizaki actuaba cada vez mas raro

Tuve una cita con el doctor – dijo mizaki calmadamente

¿Estas enfermo? – pregunto usagi con preocupación en su voz

Tengo que irme, mi madre esta en la otra línea – dijo rápidamente mizaki

Pero puedo esperar… - dijo usagi rápidamente ya que no quería despedirse de su amado mizaki

Tomara un buen rato mejor te hablo luego – dijo mizaki intentado convencer a usagi

Esta bien, te amo – dijo resignándose usagi

Luego de un largo silencio

Creo que deberíamos terminar – dijo mizaki desde la otra línea con voz entrecortada y si usagi hubiera estado ahí hubiera visto las lagrimas en sus bellos ojos color esmeralda

¿QUEEE? – pregunto mas bien grito usagi sorprendidamente

Es lo mejor para nosotros ahora mismo – dijo mizaki aun llorando

¿PERO PORQUE? – grito nuevamente usagi todavía no creyendo las palabras de su dulce novio

Te amo … - dijo mizaki con voz triste

DESDE ESA LLAMADA, MIZAKI NO VA A LA ESCUELA POR UNAS SEMANAS NI CONTESTA SU TELEFONO

¿No saber nada de el? – preguntaba preocupadamente usagi

No.. pero creo que deberías llamar al hospital después de clases – dijo el amigo de usagi

¿ehh? ¿Por qué? – dijo extrañado usagi

Solo hazlo – dijo su amigo con voz firme

USAGI LUEGO DE ESA CONVERSACION CON SU AMIGO, LLAMA AL HOSPITAL DESPUES DE CLASES LE ATIENDE UNA ENFERMERA

¿Con quien le comunico? – pregunto la dulce enfermera desde la otra línea

Estoy tratando de encontrar a … - usagi pensó que era mejor no decir que era su novio eso será raro para esta enfermera tal vez – un amigo – dijo al fin después de pensarlo un poco

Bueno, digame su nombre – dijo la enfermera con tono amable

No, olvídelo, debe ser un error – dijo usagi pensando que tal vez lo que le dijo su amigo no sea mas que una estúpida broma

Solo digame su nombre – pidió la enfermera intentando ayudarlo

USAGI LUEGO DE PENSARLO, LE DA LA INFORMACION DE MIZAKI A LA ENFERMERA

Bueno, no hay ningún error, el es un paciente de aquí – dijo la enfermera luego de haber escuchado los datos de mizaki

¿DE VERAS? ¿COMO ESTA EL? ¿Qué LE OCURRE? – dijo asustadamente usagi

Su habitación es la 636, edificio A –dijo la enfermera dulcemente

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo al fin calmándose akihiko

Por favor joven… venga y podrá verla – dijo la enfermera con un tono triste en su voz

USAGI SIN PENSARLO, VA A LA HABITACION INDICADA Y VE A SU ADORABLE MIZAKI RECOSTADO EN SU RESPECTIVA CAMILLA

Dios mio.. ¿estas bien? – pregunto usagi viendo a su pequeño con tristeza y preocupación

Mizaki solo se queda en silencio

Por favor – dijo usagi con desesperación en su voz – HABLAME – grito al fin dejando salir toda esa frustacion que tenia

Yo… -dijo mizaki con un hilo de voz

¿TU QUE? – grito usagi desesperado

Tengo cáncer – dijo mizaki con voz triste y a ese punto usagi no cabia en el shock – estoy en un soporte de vida me van a transplantar hoy mismo – dijo mizaki casi en un susurro

¿Por qué? – pregunto usagi cuando se le fue el shock

Quise decírtelo, pero no pude – dijo mizaki con ojos tristes

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto usagi herido de que su pequeño no le hubiera tenido confianza para decírselo

¡QUICE HACERLO! ¡PERO NO QUERIA LASTIMARTE! –grito el pequeño mizaki con dolor en su voz

Nunca me lastimarías con ello – dijo usagi con tristeza en su voz

También quise ver si me querias tanto como yo – dijo mizaki mientras las lagrimas caian por sus bellos ojitos

Usagi al verlo llorar no pudo evitar sentir como las lagrimas también caian en su rostro

No estes triste, te amo y siempre estare contigo – dijo mizaki con preocupación y tristeza ya que nunca habia visto llorar a su usagi

¿entonces por que terminaste con migo? – pregunto herido akihiko

Muchacho, las horas de visita terminaron – dijo la dulce enfermera entrando a la habitación

USAGI INTENTO REPLICAR PERO SABIA QUE IBA SER EN BALDE A SI QUE DECIDIO IRSE NO SIN ANTES DARLE UN DULCE Y LARGO BESO A SU ADORADO MIZAKI….PERO MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE MIZAKI MUERE TRAS SER TRANSLADADO A UN MEJOR HOSPITAL..

USAGI NUNCA SUPO QUE ELLA HABIA QUERIDO OIRLE DECIR UNAS ULTLTIMAS DULCES PALABRAS HACIA EL

EL ROMPIO CON AKIHIKO UNICAMENTE PARA HACER QUE SU DOLOR NO FUERA TAN FUERTE Y PARA DARLE MAS TIEMPO A RECOMPONERSE TRAS SU MUERTE, EL SABIA QUE SOLO QUEDABAN UNOS MINUTOS DE VIDA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

USAGI FUE HALLADO MUERTO CON UN ARMA EN UNA MANO Y UNA NOTA EN LA OTRA ¨LA NOTA DECIA¨

**YO LE DIJE QUE RECIBIRIA UNA BALA POR EL**

**A SI COMO EL DIJO QUE MORIRIA POR MI**

FIN

Buaaa que triste mate a mis dos adoraciones pero no fue mi culpa a si era la historia y bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero me dejen review ya que hice el sacrificio de matarlos a ellos dos a si que me dejan un review por fa y bueno eso es todo hasta el siguiente aaddiiooss


End file.
